As Stars Glisten
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Nate Rex had always been just Nate for Sophia, until Diamond invites her best friend over to help them celebration the installation of their pool. As he stripped off his shirt, something changed for Sophia about her childhood friend.


**As Stars Glisten**

* * *

Nate Rex had been her best friend for as long as she could remember, and knew her the best out of anyone. If anyone was to try and work out who the best boyfriend in the world could be for her, the answer would always undoubtedly come back as Nate, he was a perfect small town gentleman, able to keep her in line and friendly to a fault, but Sophia had never seen him that way.

He was _just _Nate.

Her best friend and nothing more, or that's what she thought until Diamond had invited him to celebrate the installation of the Miller-Brooks household pool. With Sophia getting a view of her best friend that she normally wouldn't, and why she couldn't put it past how seeing him like this differed from other times but she knew _something _had changed. It was the view of her best friend slowly removing his t-shirt and revealed his bod below, illuminated by the spotlights Diamond had overspent on with the stars of the night sky glistening in the background. With the girl's mouth gaping in the way the t-shirt edged it's way up the undefined pink body, until it teased the bottom of the boy's pecs before finally moving upwards and revealing the dark pink nubs below. The look only got worse for the shocked girl as the shirtless slipped from Nate's face and revealed the confident and very slightly smug face of her best friend.

Who gave her a grin and a look where his happiness to see _her _radiated from his eyes, with the now shirtless fourteen year old boy beginning to make his way towards her, the light allowing her to take in every inch of the boy's body. A view that currently was allowing her to ignore the almost god awful swim trunks he had chosen, with a mixed pattern of red, blue and green horizontal rectangles with black designs through them and a white untied tie, that pointed down either side of where Sophia knew his bits would be sitting.

As the boy walked towards her, she found herself wondering when _just _Nate had changed.

She struggled with not saying anything about how good her best friend since childhood was now looking and instead jumped in the pool, trying to both use the water to clear her mind and two get away from a sexy looking Nate Rex. She hadn't prepared herself for Nate to become attractive and for her to _notice _him. She couldn't even mention it to her new step sister Diamond, since the girl would let everyone including Nate know in moments and her new step brother's weren't that helpful either.

"Hey Sophia!" Nate called out with a grin, broad and happy as he jumped into the pool.

Groaning internally, Sophia couldn't hide anymore as the now wet boy swam towards her. Blushing, she responded "O-Oh hi Nate…"

Diamond wiggled up next to her step-sister and whispered in her ear smugly. "Looks wise… Nate is _SOOO _boyfriend material, isn't he Soph?"

Sophia growled at Diamond, her step sister knew exactly who Nate was and their relationship status. Whispering back, Sophia growled: "You know that Nate is my best friend! Nothing m-more…"

"Then you don't mind if I took him?" The curly-haired girl asked with a heavy hint of slyness, loving the way her step-sister blushed and arced up to argue. But she put her to rest quickly. "Oh calm down… Like I would go for _him_ of all people, I have much better options,"

"Ugh…" Sophia groaned, attempting to push herself under the water. Wondering if she could simply drown herself and get out of this conversation and day. She was sure that if she could get some sleep, that Nate would go back to his weird normal boy self and she wouldn't be wanting to kiss and touch him. But before she could disappear below the water, Nate had waded over to the pair and a smirking Diamond had swam away from the cute little 'couple'. Sophia caught gaze and glowered at the dark-skinned girl. She looked up at the cuteness of Nate and offered an awkward smile.

After a few hours of swimming, eating and just hanging out as friends, Nate and Sophia found themselves alone in the background. Lounging on a pair of pool chairs and looking up at the sky. The pair lounged their quietly for a few moments until Nate decided to ask something that had been on his mind for most of the afternoon.

"You okay Soph? You have been acting weird all afternoon?"

Sophia couldn't stop herself from blushing heavily. "W-Well…"

**-~-~-/|\\-~-~-**

"God these are beautiful…" Nate muttered softly, causing his best friend to blush heavily as the boy leaned in and pressed his lips against her right breast.

The boy was still shocked that Sophia had called him hot and had admitted that she was struggling to see him just as her best friend. While he would never have forced Sophia into anything, Nate had always thought and hoped that he would end up with the girl. There wasn't any other girl that he would rather would have.

Sophia ended up releasing a low moan as his lips opened and locked around the soft perky breast and began sucking on the tit, occasionally letting it release from his mouth with a _pop _before taking it back into his mouth and sucking on it happily. The boy focusing primarily on the girl's nub, forcing Sophia's moans to fill his ears. The brunette girl was blushing heavily as she looked up at the stars above, feeling slightly faint as her best friend since childhood sucked on her breasts, with her free hand moving to his back and beginning to rub Nate's uncovered back as he teased her nub with mixes of teeth grazing and sucking.

She found herself wondering how her small town best friend had learnt something like this.

"And so soft, too," Finally breaking from her breasts, Nate planted small kissing up her body and neck. They were short and sweet, the worship she truly deserved. "You look so beautiful, Diamond has _nothing _on you…"

"God damn… You talk too much, Nate." She replied, unable to keep from kissing her best friend.

Nate blushed from both the comment and the kiss, with Sophia taking advantage of the boy's reaction to move them around so he was on the pool chair with her straddling him. With the bikini bottom clad girl blushing as she felt the swim trunks covered erect cock poking against her in the new position. Despite her blush, she decided to tease the boy a little by grinding down against it as she leaned in and pressed their lips together in another, this time deeper kiss. They both released loud moaned into the night, their young bodies being stimulated by one and other. Nate's hands moved to Sophia's hips to keep him and the girl still as he kissed back, feeling how she melted into the sweetness of it. When sure that she would be still, the hands travelled up her sides then fondled her perky breasts. Thumbing over the nipples Nate squeezed them both with a soft sound of pleasure.

"So… so… soft, Sophia. I love them,"

Sophia blushed, as she recalled something that her mother had complained about unaware that her daughter was listening to, about straight men being addicted to tits. With the girl deciding that her best friend was one of those guys that were addicted to tits. Deciding that he needed to remember that there was more to her then just her tits, Sophia upped the level of her grinding against his hardened cock and once more deeply kissed her best friend; this time letting Nate's tongue in her mouth.

"Oh… oh god, that's so- Ngh!" Nate gasped, allowing his best friend in the entire world to torment his cock. The boy relaxed on the beach chair and copied her in staring at the stars.

Sophia was enjoying the feeling of Nate throbbing against her and had no intention of stopping. Except for a moment when he wasn't looking to unclasp her bikini bottoms and remove them to show of smooth tight pussy to the boy who wasn't even looking. At least not until he had a soaking wet pair of bikini bottoms pressed against his lips. Sophia giggled as his eyes widened and the boy's jaw dropped just wide enough for her to shove the soaked clothes in his mouth. As he moaned from the sweetness of her juices dripping onto his tongue, the boy found himself unable to stop staring at her bald pussy as it rubbed up and down against his cock in slow thrusts.

'_Ugh… your not meant to shut me up like this Soph!'_

Despite wanting to tell his girlfriend how beautiful it was, having his best friend's bikini bottom was shoved into his mouth which stopped every noise that wanted to escape. Even if he was enjoying the sweetness of her juices that were dropping off them, even if he could have done with the slight pool water taste. Instead the teen was left to get his cock tortured, until he realised that he could get a little revenge and grabbed onto the girl's hips. Shocking his best friend, as he flipped them over and began grinding and humping his bottoms clad cock against her shaven pussy, wanting Sophia to almost _beg _for him to reveal his cock to her.

As they stared into each other's eyes, Nate and Sophia knew they wouldn't _just _be best friends at the end of this.

"Nate…" She said softly.

Finally spitting out the now saliva soaked bikini bottoms, relieved of their sweet juices, Nate responded. "Yeah?"

She looked like it was moments from finally saying that she loved him, leaning up close so she was inches from his ear. Nate was quivering as her hands ran down his spine, into his trunks. "Nate… Take these off. That kind of hurts,"

Nate blushed and gave the girl a look before grinning with a sly smirk. "Why don't you _take them off _for me…"

"Because you owe me for that taste," Sophia tugged at her bikini bottoms with a smirk, but still kept the hand inside the boy's trunks, taking a handful of Nate's ass.

Nate smirked. "Oh, and do I get a taste without you shoving your bikini bottom's in my mouth?"

"If you behave and do as you're told… you might," The girl matched his smirk and slipped a finger into her tight pussy. Pulling it back out revealed it was dripping with juices that she instantly sucked off the digits before he had the chance.

"Damn Soph… who knew my bestie was this hot…" Nate wolf whistled. The boy wondering if Diamond had changed the girl, since she hadn't been like this before the Hollywood kids got here.

Caressing his soft bubbly butt, the girl grinned and closed their gap for another kiss. "Trunks off please,"

Pulling off the chair, Nate stood in front of his now naked best friend and dream girl, the boy began to undo the white ties of his swim trunks before lowering them down. Sophia's eyes kept locked onto her best friend's crotch as the swim trunks disappeared and his soaked skin tight Under Armour boxer briefs were left, tented heavily because of her best friend's cock. A sight that the girl feeling breathless.

The girl began to rub herself absently, eyeing up the near naked boy.

"T-Those to…" Sophia whispered, the girl shocked about how much she craved the opportunity to see her best friend's cock.

Deciding to tease her a little, Nate played dumb. "Those what? You said I only had to remove my trunks…"

However, the look that Sophia gave him was enough to scare the boy stiff. Literally. In an instant he was removing his Under Armour boxer briefs, tugging them down to his ankles before stepping out of them to reveal his five inch stiff cock to his childhood best friend. She gasped at the size for their age and leaned up to get a hold of the length. Completely ignoring that Nate yelped from the sudden grope, the girl stroked along the length to feel just how big it was. Not that she knew they could be bigger, mind you. In comparison to some, Nate's cock looked more like a worm. But in her mind was perfect for her and looked _massive_.

"W-Wow…" Sophia whispered, shocked at the feel of Nate's cock in her hand. The mix of hardness and soft skin, making the girl blush and wonder if Diamond had gotten this far with a boy.

Nate blushed just as bright, as the teenage boy moved back on top of his childhood friend and attempted to sound confident as he asked. "So, where were we…"

"You were getting your taste," Sophia blushed, moaning a little when she felt Nate's erect cock rub against her smooth legs.

Grinning, Nate ran a finger against his best friend's pussy. "Mind if I get this taste from the source, rather then your sexy small Bikini bottoms?"

"Have you earned it?" Spreading her legs wide open, the girl smirked at him.

Leaning down and giving her a deep kiss, Nate purred. "Why don't you tell me, my beautiful g- best friend…"

Sophia blushed bright red as she heard the slip up in her childhood friend's purr, with Nate grinning and taking that bright blush as a yes, he had earned it.

Beginning to kiss down her flawless body, the fourteen year old boy caressed her slowly so as to pleasure her to no end. Every time she writhed beneath or moaned ever so softly, the boy planted a deeper kiss on Sophia's middle. Running his hands down, Nate found her ass and gently felt up the smoothness. They were as soft as Sophia's tits, only large enough to get a nice grip on both cheeks. Nate wasn't sure which her preferred. That was, until his lips met with something that had him moaning deeply. Sweetness touched his lips that when licked up was obviously the same taste that came from her bikini bottoms. Nate looked down to find himself face to face with her pink pussy, with the boy's eyes going wide as he realised he just kissed her clit.

Sophia simply moaned like she was begging him to do more, driving the boy in to continue kissing her sweet honeypot.

"I definitely enjoy it fresh from the source more…" Nate grinned, pulling back and letting Sophia blush as she watched his tongue licked around his lips and get the drips of her sweet juices that remained.

The blush turned into a loud moan as the boy leaned back in and instead of simply kissing the juice leaking sweetness of his childhood best friend, Nate instead began using his tongue to push against it, slowly managing to force himself inside. With the teen lapping away happily, as the stars glistened above them and his best friend's moans filled the backyard of the Miller-Brooks household.

"O-Oh god… N-Nate!" Sophia moaned out, the girl grabbing onto the side of the pool chair to stabilize herself as she was eaten out for the first time.

Nate fell instantly in love with her taste and kept licking the insides of her pussy for more, amused by how loud she was becoming just from his tongue working around in there. He got the idea soon enough to try sticking a finger in there, too, so prodded one against the hole. As she yelped, he pushed it down to the knuckle. Nate moaned at how hot and _tight_ it was in there, squeezing his finger like a vice.

"N-NATE!" Sophia yelped, the girl glad that her parents weren't actually home since most of the neighbourhood could have heard that yelp.

A yelp that only had Nate grinning cheekily at her as he began to move his finger inside of the tightness of his best friend's pussy, loving the feel of it trying to squeeze him out before he forced it open once more. "God, you're tight Soph… sooo tight…"

With the girl not giving him a response as she lost herself in her moans, as Nate leaned back in. Mixing his fingering with his return to eating her out. Tonguing the hole deeper, the teenager boy moved to suck on her clit while keeping up his double assault on her tight hole. She screamed out loud in pleasure, the sensation of his long talented tongue getting to the girl's head who writhed around on the beach chair staring into the starry sky and wove her fingers into the boy's dark hair.

"Yo-you're… Nate you're gonna make me…" She moaned, tossing and turning. Something that continued until, she screamed his name loudly "N-NATE!"

Arching her back, the girl's body shook all over and she began to squirt all over Nate's face. He fell back in surprise, getting a good spray on his chest in the process. He just sat there watching as her orgasm ran its course. "W-woah…"

"Woah i-indeed…" Breathing heavily, the girl almost collapsed down onto the pool chair panting heavily shocked at how big of an orgasm that Nate had gotten out of her. She was willing to bet that it was her biggest, even Diamond's lengthy vibrator hadn't gotten her to squirt that much.

As his best friend recovered below him, Nate crawled up her naked body and leaned in, giving her a deep passionate kiss. The fourteen year old loving that he was finally getting the girl of his dreams.

**-~-~-/|\\-~-~-**

From the corner of the upstairs window, Diamond watched on as her closest female friend and new step sister fooled around with her best friend. The dark skinned girl could only mutter 'finally' to herself as Nate and Sophia finally realised that they were perfect for each other, even if it took getting them down to revealing swimwear in order to make them see it. She hadn't expected _this _but she decided that he hidden plan of making Nate and Sophia hook up had been successful. After taking a long peak at Nate's sexy looking cock and the pair fooling around, Diamond closed the blind and headed for her brothers room. Sophia shouldn't be the only girl to have her _needs _met and if Nate was occupied then her brothers will have to do.

At least until she could convince Sophia to let her _taste _Nate Rex.


End file.
